date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Yamai
Summary Yamai was originally one Spirit, but for unknown reasons, that may be related with her teleporting between dimensions, sometime in the past; she was split into two bodies and minds. The original personality of Yamai is gone, as well as what type of personality she used to have is unknown to the split Yamais. The Yamai Sisters have been well known to the people who knew about the existence of spirit because they often cause a major storm in the area, they occur every time they come through to Earth. It was unstated when did the Yamai Sisters started fighting, but they have been fighting with each other for quite some time for the sole purpose of deciding the winner as the real Yamai. Their fights range from non-violent to violent for almost 99 battles with the 100th battle as the final confrontation. Whether out of luck or by chances, the Yamai Sisters encounter Shido while he and his classmates were having a field trip in the southern island; the Yamai Sisters decided that their 100th battle should be whoever can seduce Shido first will be the winner and will be considered the real Yamai. It was around this time, thanks to Reine, that the Yamai Sisters transfers into Shido’s high school and the beginning of both (Yamai Sisters and Shido) of their battle to seduce each other. In reality, both of the Yamai Sisters secretly wanted the other to live but when they discovered that both of them have the same idea, they stubbornly refuse themselves to live and for the other to die; so in the end they fought. Thankfully, Shido forcefully interrupted their fight with Tohka’s sword, and gave them a new option for both of them to live and that is for him to seal their power. They pondered on that idea until they finally accepted their true feelings about wanting to live along with each other. Both of them got their power sealed at the same time when they gave Shido a thank you kiss, which in turn surprise them since it removed their Astral Dress. Due to their stable state after being sealed, they didn't have to transfer into Shido's classroom but the one next door to his. Personality Kaguya Yamai Outgoing and out-spoken, one can say that she is childish or immature. Kaguya often speaks before considering what she is talking about. Yuzuru Yamai She often speaks in a robot-like speech pattern; when arguing with Kaguya, Yuzuru always sneers at her and points out the flaw in Kaguya’s argument. Plot Light Novel Appearances: Volume 5-7 Powers and Abilities DAL v5 05.png DAL v5 14.png|Ell Kanaph Angel: Raphael Weapon: Bow (Combine), Lance (Kaguya), A weapon that looks like a pendulum used for dowsing (Yuzuru) Combination Attack: Ell Kanaph AstralDress: Elohim Tzabaoth The Yamai Sisters, although both of them use different weapons; both of them have the power to manipulate the air current (wind) enough to create a small typhoon. They also have shown to be able to combine their powers in the form of a bow and arrow that is able to pierce through almost anything. Trivia *Kaguya and Yuzuru have fought each other for 99 times. The results are 25 wins, 25 loses, and 49 draws. *Yamai has "eight" character inside. It refers to eighth Sephira on Kaballah's Tree of Life, "Majesty or Splendor". *Oddly Kaguya and Yuzuru's original angel is supposed to be Michael because Raphael governs the sixth Sephira on Kaballah's Tree of Life, "Beauty", while Michael governs the eighth Sephira on Kaballah's Tree of Life, "Majesty or Splendor". Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Spirit